Neptune's Mermaids
by Ilana Lunus
Summary: Timothy McGee has always been a loner. That is until a new case brings him into the life of a young Russian swimmer named Ariel. He denies it at first that he grows an attraction to her, but will him protecting change his mind? Note this is not a parady or a crossover.
1. Chapter 1

In the building of N.C.I.S. on one Wednesday morning of 2008, there was a middle aged agent with a cup of coffee. He noticed only his vertern agent Tony Dinozo was in the bullpen at the moment. That is until the elevator dinged and Ziva David walked in with Tim McGee. For the past few months he noticed his youngest agent looking down in the dumps. To be fair it is understandible he was always alone like himself, a loner. Both of them didn't have a family waiting for them at home. Then he went upstairs to Leon's office for his team's next assignment.

* * *

Tim McGee's Pov-

I got into work an hour ago. Not much different then any other day. I wrote more for my latest. I was thinking for an idea for a love interest for my character but can't get an inspiration yet. So right now I was writing drafts for her profile. That is until Tony decided to waltz in.

Tony: Hey probie. What 'cha working on?

Me: Nothing.

Then Tony being the snoop he is he took my paper. He then read the paper and laughed.

Tony: Love Interest Profile Probie? That's really pathetic McGee. Trying to create an imaginary girlfriend or something?

That kind of hurt a little but I didn't show it.

Me: No. Its an idea for my next book if you must know.

Ziva: What idea?

I looked to Ziva who was sitting in her desk which was across from me.

Me: Well if you must know my ghost writer self has been getting fan mail about a love interests and well I kind of thought it would be a good idea to add to that. It would sell more and make the fans happy.

They were surprised.

Tony: Wow. That was a shocker.

Ziva: Any thoughts yet?

Me: None.

Ziva: Well since the character is based off of you, maybe write down you're ideal of the perfect woman.

Tony: Ah only one problem. Probie here never had a steady girlfriend yet. That's practically the only thing to get ideas flowing is life experenices.

Ziva: Tony not now ok?

Tony: Fine. But if you want my advice make her hot and not pathetic.

Then Gibbs just walked in like a ninja like usual.

Gibbs: What's pathetic Dinozo? That you aren't grabbing your gear?

Tony then got into serious mode.

Tony: Morning boss. Where to?

Gibbs: Quantico, Virginia. We have a dead marine thrown to sea.

So then we grabbed our gear and gassed the truck to go to Quantico.

* * *

~In Quantico across town from the murder scene~

There was a local pool down in the community center where kids and adults would go to cool off and have fun. However considering it was spring time it was reserved for the city's female swim team. One particular swimmer came out of the pool to take a break. She took off her swim cap and goggles and revealed she had long red hair. She was about 5'5 and was cacasion with sea-green eyes. She was petite and pretty. She wear a tight one piece bathing suit that was navy blue and white. She smiled as she looked at the water. Then she heard footsteps and she turned to see one of her fellow swim mates and friends. She wore the same suit only she was older and had curled up brown hair. The young red head waved to her friend as she sat down.

Red haired girl: Hello Attina.

She spoke in a perfect Russian accent.

*Note all people with accents will speak English unless their sentence is in parenthesis*

Attina: Your English is getting better. I'm impressed Ariel.

Attina spoke in a Spanish accent.

Ariel: Thank you. M-My English is still limited. I have only learned it in college.

Attina: Understandable. I was the same way in high school until I met David.

Ariel: I know. You went out with your ex tutor.

Attina laughed.

Attina: I know. And took him for myself. Seriously when are you going to find a man? All the other girls have why not start?

Ariel: Because. I...can...not. None interest me.

Attina: That's because you don't look.

Ariel: I do not look because, I do not want to be wanted by men because of how famous I am and who is my father.

Attina: Understandable. You want a guy to like you for you. But you don't let men see that.

Ariel: I know. I am...afraid.

Attina: Don't be. Just follow your instincts ok?

Ariel nodded.

Attina: Good. I see you have been practicing your speech.

Ariel: Of course. We have meet next week.

Attina: That we do. I heard from the other girls. They are on their way. This is just like you coming up early.

Ariel: I just...love water.

Then the entrance door opened and closed and five more girls came in with the same suit. One had blonde hair that was in a ponytail with a one-sided bang. Her name was Arista. The second girl had a ponytail as well only she was a brunette . Her name was Aquata. The third one had a fish tail like hair style. It was black. Her name was Alana. The fourth one was another blonde. She wore her hair up in a bun. Her name was Adrina. And the fifth one has a brunette ponytail. Her name was Adella.

Attina: Hello girls. Just in time.

Adella: Thank goodness. I had to drop Jimmy off this morning with my mom. Rick was caught up at his night job and I had Jimmy last night and this morning.

Adella had an all American New Jearsy accent.

Aquata: Morning you two. Everything ok Shelias.

Aquata has an Australian accent.

Arista: Has anyone heard from Uncle Bruno recently?

Arista has a French accent.

Adrina: No. Why?

Adrina has a Southern American accent.

Ariel: Yesterday night when he came over for dinner but not this morning.

Aquata: Well we were suppose to meet for coffee this morning but he never showed. Did he message any of you?

They went to check their phones and found no messages.

Alana: None what so ever.

Alana has an Ittalian accent.

Aquata: Do you think he is ok? He never missed a meeting or event before unless he calls.

Ariel: Uncle Bruno is a marine. He can take care of himself.

Alana: Well you can't blame her for worrying. That's not like him.

Ariel: True. Did you call?

Arista: Yes but it told me his phone number wasn't in service.

Ariel: Tha-That can not be.

Alana: Why not go to his office? We have clearence to be there.

Attina: True. Let's go.

Then the girls changed and left to go to the Navy Ship Yard.


	2. Chapter 2

Tim's Pov-

We made it to Quantico and it was inside our victom's house. When we went inside I saw our victom on the floor in a causal plad shirt with jeans and running shoes. He was white and had short brown hair. He looked like he was going out somewhere. Then I saw Gibbs talking with Ducky.

Gibbs: Got a name Duck?

Ducky: Well Jethro according to the deed and this id his name was Lieteinent Bruno King. 50 years old and served in Amsterdam for 15 years.

Gibbs: Cause of death?

Ducky: Well this man was tied to his chair according to the rope burns. Time of death was about 3 hours ago. I need to bring him to the lab.

So then me and Tony took DNA, prints and pictures. Don't forget evidence. After that Ducky took the body away. I noticed that this guy had many pictures on his tv. One picture was that I saw him getting honors during his time. Another was with six Navy Friends. There was also one with six girls in snow gear on a snowy mountain and there was one right next to it with those same girls only in swimsuits taken at a pool with him holding a trophy. What caught my eye was the beautiful red head right next to him. She has sea green eyes and a beautiful smile and judging by her bathing suit she has nothing but beautiful curves in all the right places. I'm not being a pervert I just noticed. But what's disterbing is that the glass from the picture was cracked and had what appeared to be a bloody thumb print.

Tony: Hey McGoo?

I stiffened and turned to him.

Tony: What'cha looking at?

Me: Nothing just these photos. The guy is obviously a guy who is social.

Tony: Yeah. Especially the women. Who do you think they are?

Me: No idea. Come on lets go.

So we did and I noticed that there was a cell phone on the floor. I then bagged that for evidence and took off.

* * *

Ariel Romanoff's Pov-

The girls and I were at the yard and noticed a one guy at the desk. It was my good friend Louis.

Me: Hello Louis.

Louis looked at me and smiled.

Louis: Hey Ari. What can I do for you?

Me: We need to see Uncle Bruno.

Louis: Lieteinent King never signed it today.

Me: Are you sure?

Louis: I'm sure. I've been here since 5 am and he is never here until 10. I would have seen him. Is he in trouble?

Me: We are just worried. He was suppose to meet Arista but never came. He never called and that is not like him.

Louis: No it isn't. Especially not showing up for work. I'll call to see what's up. You can wait here if you want.

Me: Thank you.

So we sat in the waiting room or lobby that they call it.

* * *

Tim's Pov-

We gave all of our evidence to Abby and now I was using my skills in computer to figure out who our marine was while Tony was trying to figure out who were the girls in the photos. Then Gibbs came back from obtopsy with Ducky.

Gibbs: What do we have McGee?

Me: Ok. Lietienent King is a navy seal who recived high awards. He was a hard worker with a clean record. Was going to be promoted next week. He has been ported here for the past three months as a trainer and disciplinary officer at the academy and the yard.

Gibbs: Any idea what does he do outside of the job?

Me: Well I've checked his records and he seem to have donated spirm two months ago.

Gibbs: Anything from his cell phone?

Me: Abby is processing it now.

Gibbs: Good work McGee. Any luck on the picture Dinozo?

Tony: No. They are not Navy Seals so that makes it difficult. But something about the swimsuits remind me of something.

Gibbs then did his signature slap to the head of him.

Tony: Not like that boss. Just I've seen it either in the paper or on tv.

Gibbs: Well figure it out.

Then his signature call from Abby kicked in and he left to go downstairs to her lab. About 15 minutes later he came back with a small stack of papers.

Gibbs: Dinozo. Abby was able to get names from the cellphone McGee found. I want details.

Tony: Ok.

He gave a stack to me and I typed in the numbers from the packet and found the file. Then 7 pictures came up and I saw the red head's picture from before. Then Ziva came back from the break room and sat at her desk.

Tony: Ok. Girl number one is Attina Gomez. 39 year old Spanish lawyer .Married and a five year old son. Second girl is Adella Dowson 36 year old American with a fioncee. Ingaged and three year old son named James but called Jimmy. Cute kid. Third is Aquata Cook. 34 year old Australian teacher and also ingaged.

Me: Fourth is Arista Le' Shye. 32 year old French girl. Accoding to her emails she has a boyfriend. The fifth is Alana Scarlartti. Ittalian doctor she is 31 and is married. The sixth one is Adrina Haywood. 30 year old American judge and is married as well. The seventh and final one is Ariel Romanoff.

I looked as I saw the red head appear on the screen.

Me: She is 28 and is the owner and one of the bakers of the pastry shop "CupCakeVille".

Ziva: Oh I love that place. They are the best. I visit there every Friday. How come I've never seen her?

Me: That's because she is off on Fridays.

Gibbs: What do they have in commen?

Me: Well there are two things. One is that...

I searched until I found a picture and pulled it up.

Me: That all 7 of them are on the Quantico women's swim team called the-

Tony: Neptune Mermaids!

I looked at him.

Tony: I knew those suits looked familar. They belong to the Quantico Neptune Mermaids. They are this amazing team of female swimmers that never lost a match. They got the name because of their names. Don't you see.

Then something clicked.

Me: Of course. Their names come from the movie "The Little Mermaid" King Neptune's daughters.

Tony: Well done probie.

Gibbs: What's the other thing?

Me: Right. That the girls fathers are all marine officers from the same team. Should we call them?

Gibbs: Yeah. We should. Get in contact with them ASAP.

Me: Sure.

Then I heard a phone ringing. I checked and it wasn't mine. Neither for the others. I then turned and saw Abby with the victom's phone that was ringing.

Abby:What do I did? Its rining. Should I pick it up?

Gibbs: Who is it?

Abby: This Ariel person.

Then I stood up without warning.

Me: I could take it.

Tony: I don't know.

Ziva: Come on give him a chance.

Gibbs: Alright. Here.

He handed the phone to me and I answered it I then heard the most beautiful voice I ever heard.

?: Hello?


	3. Chapter 3

Ariel's Pov-

We waited over an hour for Uncle Bruno but no luck. Louis said he would call me if he heard anything. So the girls and I decided to head back to the pool to finish practice before 12:00.

Arista: Why not call the phone again.

Ariel: Ok. It is worth a shot.

I then used my phone and called him. It began to ring which means it is one. It rang five times until it picked up.

?: Hello.

That surprised me. The voice on the other line sounded proper American. That did not sound like Uncle Bruno at all.

Me: Hello? Who is this?

?: Who wants to know.

I had no choice to use my title given by my father.

Me: Ariel Romanoff, Honorary Navy Officer and Daughter of Cournal Carl Romanoff. Who is this I am speaking with?

?: This is NCIS Special Agent Timothy McGee.

Me: Why does it sound like I don't believe you. Who are you really? Why do you have this cellphone number. Where is the owner of this phone? I want answers right now.

?: I am who I say I am. I am from NCIS. Special Agent Timothy McGee.

I turned to the girls who showed me one of their laptops who had access to marine files and I saw them pull up the so called agent's profile. It looked real

Me: So Agent why do you have this phone?

Agent: I found it in the Lietienent's house.

Me: Why were you there?

Agent: That is privilaged information until I can see you in person.

I turned to the girls and they nodded.

Me: Fair enough. But I choose where we meet. Meet me at the Quantico Local Pool in two hours. The competion pool room. Can you do that?

Agent: I...yes. I can do that.

Me: Do not forget the badge. I also want to see your superior.

Agent: Done. See you there.

Me: Excellent.

Then we hung up and I turned to the girls.

Me: Girls. We have vistors coming. You have your firearms on you?

Arista: Naturally.

Me: Excellent. You have my back?

Aquata: Like always.

* * *

Tim's Pov-

Man that girl can interigate people. I just agreed to a meeting with her.

Me: How did I do boss?

Gibbs: Very well. You gave us a lead on how to find the girls. Its very possible that King was torchre for information on the girls because he was slowly being poisoned. Grab the keys McGee. You're driving.

I smiled and left with him to go to Quantico. I smirked at Tony as I left, gloating. I heard Ziva laughing at him as I got on the elevator

* * *

As we drove Gibbs was giving me a pep talk.

Gibbs: Now McGee you know how to handle a situation like this?

Me: Yes sir.

Gibbs: Most likely she picked this place because its her comfort zone so don't try to upset her.

Me: Done and done.

About 45 minutes later we made it to the pool. We got out and went to the front desk. The boss and I took out our badges. We talked to the man at the front desk.

Clerk: Can I help you?

Me: NCIS.

We showed the badges.

Gibbs: Miss Romanoff told us to meet her in the Competition Pool Area.

Clerk: Oh she told me you were coming. Just to warn you answer all her questions truthfully. She has had serious marine training so she can tell if you are lying.

Gibbs: Thanks for the tip.

Clerk: Not a problem. Just take the door on the right and you will be right there in the lockers and just walk straight until you get to another door until you see the pool. Simple. Have a good day now.

Me: Thank you. You as well.

Then we went through the door and passed by the lockers and showers until we passed through the second door. I then heard splashing. I looked to the pool and saw a woman swimming laps. I kind of figured it had to be Ariel.

Me: Ariel Romanoff!

The woman stopped and turned to us. She nodded at us and walked up the ladder and walked over to a bench for her towel. She took off her goggles and dried herself off. She walked over to us with her towel around her neck. She smiled at us as she took off her swimmer's cap. Wow she's beautiful in person. Oh stop it you are on a case.

Ariel: How can I help you gentlemen?

She spoke in her thick Russian accent.

Me: NCIS.

We showed her our badges.

Ariel: May I?

I passed her mine and she actually felt the texture of the badge and its casing. She then nodded to herself and gave it back you me. She looked at me like she was impressed.

Ariel: So you are Special Agent Timothy McGee?

Me: Yes I am.

Ariel: And I see you brought your Superior.

Gibbs: Special Agent Gibbs.

Ariel: Good to meet you. You seem geniune so...Girls! Stand Down!

We looked around and saw the six other girls from the photo holstering firearms. We then turn back to her.

Ariel: Sorry for that. Our fathers taught us that anyone we do not know speaks that they are from Navy or other high intellegence we tend to make an ambush.

Me: That's pretty smart.

Gibbs: Very impressive. Can we all sit down and talk?

She nodded and led us to the bleachers where the other girls were.

Ariel: So tell us. What happened to Bruno.

Me: We recieved a call from the police stating there was a splatter of blood on his window and since he was a marine we were called in to investigate.

Arista: Is he...

Gibbs: I'm afraid so. I'm so sorry for your loss.

It looked like Arista and Aquata were going to cry but Alana and Adella comforted them.

Arista: This isn't happening. He was suppose to meet with me and Aquata for tea this morning.

Me: Any reason why?

Arista: Well he donated spirm a few years back an just two months ago he gave it to me. So I can grow pregnent. My other half couldn't make his swimmers reproduce so Uncle Bruno gave the ok for doctors to give his to us. I was going to tell him I was pregnent.

She cried more.

Me: I'm so sorry.

Ariel: Are you still investigating his murder?

Gibbs: Yes. Do you know anyone who would want to hurt him?

Adella: No way. He was a sweet man. He was respected and loved by everyone.

Ariel: Maybe speak with our fathers. Maybe something happened on the field that wanted revenge.

Me: We were going to do just that when we get back. Do you have anything to do right now?

Ariel: Well we have to get to work. We all work until 6 or 7.

Me: Well if you think of something just call ok?

Ariel: Will do. Thank you agents.

Me: You're welcome.

Then we left.


	4. Chapter 4

Ariel's Pov-

After we changed into our uniforms from the pool we walked out the pool building. However Adella, being the gossip queen she is wants to talk about what just happened.

Adella: I can not believe what just happened in there. Two agents coming to see us. And I think the younger one was checking you out Ariel.

I blushed and turned away.

Me: Do not be ridiculous. He was not...how do you say it...checking me out. He was being an honest gentleman. But he was quite hansome. And looked very inteligent.

Alana: Very. Well girls we have stacks of paperwork to get to.

Aquata: Agreed. And this weekend we need to talk about Uncle Bruno's furneral plans.

Attina: Agreed. Cancel Saturday practice and meet at my place.

Ariel: Sounds like a plan. See you soon girls.

Girls: Bye.

Then we all seporated into our cars and drove off into different directions.

I drove to my pastry shop called CupCakeVille. It was a large pastry resterant but very quaint. My college friend Lucy and I started it together with just our baking skills from homec class. Then we bought the building it became so popular we had to remodel the whole store.

I went inside and found a bunch of custumers eating cake. I giggled whe I saw a little girl trying to eat her cupcake. I went into the back to check in and put on my apron. Then one on the waitresses April came in for a refil on her tray.

April: Afternoon boss. How was practice?

Me: Very good actually. How are profits?

April: Booming as usual.

Me: Good.

Then I left to go man the register for the first part of my shift.

* * *

Tim's Pov-

The whole team and I were in the video conference room trying to contact Lietienent King's team. Then we recieved a signal connect and we answered it. I saw a man in uniform who looked like he was built for combat but what stuck out was that he had Ariel's sea green eyes. So he must be her father. Then I saw six other men who had traits shared by their daughters as well.

Gibbs: Sergent Romanoff? I'm Special Agent Gibbs. We're from NCIS. My team and I need you and your team's help.

Romanoff: What do you need Agent Gibbs?

Gibbs: Your friend Lietienent Bruno King was murdered this morning.

All: What?

Romanoff: How can that be?

Me: He was interigated and being poisoned for information. Know anything so valuable that people would kill to get?

?: We have no clue. He been ported more times than us so he doesn't know more than we do.

He sounded french so he must be Le' Shye.

Ziva: We analysied the crime scene and noticed that there were bloody fingerprints on a crushed picture frame that held a picture of him and your daughters.

Romanoff: Our daughters? Are they ok?

Me: They're fine. We just spoke with them. Any by the way you taught them well.

Le' Shye: Ambush?

I nodded.

Romanoff grinned

Romanoff: That's my girl.

?: What do our daughters have to do with anything?

Ziva: It just seemed odd out of all the pictures to be broken it was that picture. If it were the case then did any of your missions involve children?

Then all seven looked at each other then back to us.

Romanoff: Well it was 12 years ago. We were just staring our new task force called Neptune's Trident.

Le' Shye: We were sent to Amsterdamn to disable the opperations of a mad man named Victor Mishca.

?: Mischa was not only creating an army, he was making and selling drugs and weapons. Also people trafficking for his empire. It was madness.

He sounded Spanish so that must have been Gomez.

?: So we were called in to infutrate his fortress. It was a massive battle. We set the whole fortress to blow with sixteen grandes. We managed to get Mischa and his six partners, however what we didn't know their seven children were in there.

It was an American accent so I'm guessing this must be Dowson.

Gibbs: So they were killed.

Romanoff: Or so we out they ran off just before the fighting started. We never knew they were alive until we saw them at Mischa's trial. When he was deamed guilty our government turned them over to Child Protective Services and we never saw them again.

Me: How long was Mischa locked up for?

Le' Shaye: I believe he was sentenced life or death.

Dowson: However his prison was destroyed so we presumed he was dead.

Ziva: What about his partners?

?: The partners shared the same fate.

That was Australian so that must have been Admeral Cook.

Tony: Were the bodies recovered?

Cook: That's the thing. They weren't.

Me: So is it possible that Mischa somehow found King and interigated him for information on how to find your daughters out of revenge?

It was silent for a moment.

Cook: Yes. It is quite possible. But all of them are specially trained and are married or ingaged.

Romanoff: Well...not all.

Tony: Wait you are saying your daughter isn't taken yet?

Romanoff: That is exactly what I am saying.

Wow I thought a beautiful girl like that would be at least ingaged by now.

Cook: Please Agent Gibbs. Please protect our daughters. They are our bundles of joy.

Gibbs: Of course. We'll let you know how things go.

They nodded and the connection broke.

Gibbs: Ok we have protection jobs now. I need all seven girls picked up from work and brought here imediately.

Tony: Can do boss. I call dibs on red.

Gibbs: Actually McGee can pick up Ms. Romanoff. While you pick up Aquata, Alana, and Adella. Ziva, you can do the rest.

Ziva: Sure. Lets go.

So then we left out.


End file.
